


Computing Pi

by Jei_Shepard (Jei_Stark)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jei_Stark/pseuds/Jei_Shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker and Shepard, on the anniversary of the downing of the SR-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computing Pi

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written before ME3, though it could work in a Destroy'd post-ME3 universe if you squint.

Jei and Joker get together on every anniversary of the downing of the SR1. Tali is busy engineering; Garrus has a previous engagement; Kaidan needs time alone. It's the same story every year. (Joker eventually stops asking.)  
  
They get tremendously drunk, watch terrible movies, trade funny stories about dead people, and give slurred speeches about the guilt they carry. If they're lucky, they end up snoring soundly on the couch huddled under the same blanket, half a can of shared beer perched on the table along with the latest issue of Fornax, a top hat and mustache scribbled on the cover.  
  
If they're not so lucky, it's a long night of unfocused angry rambling and teary eyed confessions of love and loss, usually culminating in a sloppy, desperate make-out session and, later, tangled limbs twitching in nightmare-filled sleep. The next day they both nurse bad hangovers, and everyone pretends to look the other way.  
  
Either way, it takes a week before Jei and Joker are able to look each other in the eye again.


End file.
